Journey After Test
by BeastlyNinja
Summary: A journey after the 'big test' at school. Contains Sora, Roxas, Namine,King Mickey, and other Kingdom hearts charecters. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its charecters.
1. Intro

_A/N: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction story so plz don't comment crap like this sucks or anything like that. So anyway if you would Sora._

_Sora: FireBallWiz does not own Kingdom Hearts or he would make this an actual game not a story._

His blade went faster then his eyes could keep track of, and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Ow! Sora that actually hurt!" said Roxas

"Sorry, I thought you weren't that much of a baby!" Sora said, "Come on if you want any chance at winning the battle tomorrow at school you need to train."

"Come on cant we take a break?" Roxas asked

"Fine but don't come crying to me if King Mickey fails you in fighting." Sora answered.

_"Ugg how does he go so fast?" Roxas thought "Its like he IS using Valor form."_

"Hey, Rox, you coming?" Shouted Namine from the kitchen.

"Yeah one sec!" He shouted back. "Sora?"

"What?" Sora answered turning to face Roxas.

"Next time we fight, use normal clothes ok?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, no problem." He replied.

"Guys, dinner!" Namine shouted angrily out the back door.

"Coming!" They both yelled back.

"We have got to stop doing that." Sora said.

"Yeah we do." Roxas said back.

**The next day**:

"Hey Roxas wake up! Come on we got to get to school!" Sora shouted in his ear. "Come on Rox its Graduation test day!"

_"Man I hate having a brother." _Roxas thought as he climbed out of his bed _"it seriously ruins your life."_

"Hey guys come on were going to be late!" Namine shouted up the stairs.

"Hey cant I eat breakfast first?" Roxas asked coming down the stairs.

"Ill make you something Rox just go get dressed!" Namine answered.

_"Right as I get to the bottom of the stairs!" _Roxas thought as he climbed back up stairs.

After everyone was dressed and ready to go Sora said: "Hey you guys want to take the fast way?"

"Yeah!" Roxas answered with enthusiasm.

"Fine I guess." Namine said, although sounding uncertain.

'Fine then grab on!" Sora said as he held out his keyblade. "Alright everyone here we go!" Then they felt a swooping sensation as they closed their eyes tight.

"You have got to teach me how to do that." Roxas said.

"Later." Sora replied, although Roxas knew that Sora meant that he would have to **earn **the right to learn how to do this, yeah right.

"Well here we are, at school." Sora said as they walked into there homeroom.

"Sit down class!" said King Mickey, the teacher "its time to start your exams!"

_A/N: Hey thanks for reading the first part of my story. Plz comment!_

_Sora: Yeah but don't say anything bad or me and Chuck Norris will find you._

_Roxas: Yeah and if you are thinking that Namine is the mom of us then you are way off she's our sister peeps._

_Sora: Yeah the sister that put me in like a 3 year sleep!_

_Namine: Hey, shut up that was my personal sketch book it's not like I wanted you to barge though the door and fall asleep!_

_Me: Hey guys, who left the keyblade lying on the ground?_

_All: Crap!_


	2. The Test

_A/N: Hey this is the second chapter of my story Journey After Test. I'm planning on adding more characters from the game like Riku and Kairi. Now Rox if you will._

_Roxas: FireBallWiz does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it, and will you two cut it out!_

_Namine: He stole my sketch book though!_

_Sora: Oh I remember this picture quite well, it's the one that made me-_

_Roxas: Sora! What the heck just happened? _

_Namine: He looked at the picture of him sleeping again._

_Me: Crap! Mickey, we need you to substitute for Sora for awhile! _

"Come on class we need to take the test!" Shouted Mickey.

"Hey, everyone quite!" Roxas shouted. Meanwhile Sora was looking around the room for any body that might be fun to hang out with. All he really saw was two people: A red head girl who's hair went down to her shoulders, and a white haired boy that looked like a Goth, black black black.

"Are you already checking out the girls?" Roxas asked.

"No I was looking for some friends, but now that you mention it." Sora replied then gave a playful look around the room, then spotted the red haired girl again.

"_She is kinda pretty," _Sora thought.

"Alright class I'm going to pair you up and you are going to fight that person, ok?" Mickey said. "First off is….. Kairi and Namine!" The red head girl stood up and so did Sora's sister.

"_So her name is Kairi." _Sora thought.

"And fight!" Mickey shouted.

The battle immediately started and both girls didn't move for a second then both leapt at each other with blades pulled out of nowhere. Flashes of light flew everywhere as the two girls fought tirelessly. Mickey was jotting down notes as fast as he could. Both girls were obviously brought up by fighting families. As Namine brothers they knew she must have picked up pointers from them when they were fighting, but they never knew that she had gotten this good. Finally Mickey called time and both girls were given water bottles. Most of the battles went by like this and after a while Mickey called:

"Sora and Riku!" Sora stood up and so did the goth boy.

"_And his name is Riku."_ Sora thought as he got up,_ "Well he can't be too strong against my keyblade!"_ This battle was a lot more intense then any of the others that went on. First they just stood there and waited, and then they felt a heavy weight fall into their hands and knew that they had their weapons. Riku lashed out with his sword and Sora caught his blade with his own. With amazing skill they began to duel, forcing each other back and forth and back again.

"_He is really good! I wonder..." _Sora thought as he blocked a blow_._ Then he gave in,_ "He's just as good as me but I have a secret weapon."_ Then Sora went and gave him a glimpse of his secret weapon, his sword started to glow, then it burst into flames and turned into the Keyblade. Then he looked up and saw Riku holding his own Keyblade, _"Crap where did he get that?" _Sora thought as he panicked. Then he looked over to Mickey and saw he too was carrying a golden Keyblade.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

_A/N: Thx for reading and send comments__!_

_Roxas: Hey! How come I didn't get to fight someone?_

_Me: I didn't know who to add for you to fight!_

_Axel: Hey guys!_

_Roxas: WTF! How did you get in here? Didn't we have enough of you in the game?_

_Axel: Shut up! What happened to Sora?_

_Mickey: He froze again._

_Axel: Crap!_


End file.
